Shadow's Son
by livingstatue
Summary: It was a semi normal night when everything in timmy's life changed for a darker nature
1. Chapter 1: It Has Begun

First off this was written in responce to LordCanine's challenge. Second, this was rated M for a reason so if you don't like what you read, don't click it, other than that enjoy.

* * *

><p>Shadows Son<p>

Chapter 1: It has begun

Timmy sat in the living room of his parents house, grumbling to himself that his parents still insisted he needed a babysitter, even at the age of fifteen. To make matters worse, the hellish babysitter that he had for most of his life, Vicky, was late. Her time of arrival was supposed to be within a few minutes of his arrival from school, yet even now as the clock neared 8pm, she hadn't shown up.

In the mean time, he'd actually managed to work on and finish his homework, even scrounged a meal together for himself. The current way of occupying his time was catching up on the latest episode of one of the TV shows he watched, when he got a chance to, while watching the clock and waiting for the door to be kicked in and his good afternoon ruined.

"Where the hell can she be?" Timmy wondered aloud as he checked the clock for the umpteenth time. "Not that I care."

He continued munching on his bowl of popcorn as the show played on. He figured if she didn't show, it would show his parents her lack of reliability and that he could take care of himself, maybe even lead to her termination as his babysitter. Yeah right, he should be so lucky.

Thirty minutes later, just as Timmy was truly starting to believe she wouldn't show, he heard a noise coming from the from door, halfway between a scraping and a knocking.

Putting down the almost empty bowl, he walked over to the door to investigate. He figured it was probably some other kids, that he didn't know, going around causing trouble while he was stuck at home.

Timmy opened the door and a figure fell across the threshold. Her clothes were torn in several places, not to mentioned covered in dirt and drying blood. The only thing stopping him from wondering who this mess of a girl was, was the fact she had brilliant red hair.

"Vicky!" Timmy yelled in shock at the image of the now 21 year old young woman that was his daily tormentor, reduced to a shaking and crying figure before him.

"Please, help me." She whimpered, so weakly he barely heard it at all and thought it to be his imagination.

Acting quickly, Timmy knelt down and pull an arm over his shoulder. He pushed against the ground, and almost toppled over as he tried to lift the woman that was near one and a half times his weight. Somehow he found the strength he needed to get her up enough to drag her along the floor to the couch.

He moved quickly in his efforts to lift her legs up too, lest she fall back to the floor. As he did so, he noticed her skirt was torn worst than anything else, but it wasn't until she rolled with what little strength she had, that he realized that she had no panties on underneath. And though he tried not to look, knowing she'd rip his head off when she found out he saw her privates, he noticed a small amount of blood dripping from between her legs.

He'd never seen her look so meek before, and at the sight of this extremely strong and dominating woman reduced to a shivering pile before him, he found himself overcome with pity, and rage. "Vicky, what happened to you?"

A violent shiver ran through her as she spoke word he feared to hear. "I was raped."


	2. Chapter 2: Let It Die

Shadow's Son

Chapter 2: Let It Die

"What do you mean raped?" He asked more of disbelief than anything else, and he knew how dumb it sounded, even as the word left his mouth.

"It means exactly what I said." Her words were still light, but she managed to look back at him. And the fact she didn't call him twerp, didn't go unnoticed.

"We should call the police, file a report, something, right?" Timmy was just about to go get the phone when she shook her head.

"It won't do any good, I didn't get a look at them." With a groan she rolled so she was now flat on her back across the couch, her feet just dangling over the end. "Whoever it was, grabbed me from behind and hit me over the head hard enough they almost knocked me out."

Timmy thought quick on any idea from the crime shows he managed to sneak when no one was looking. "What about DNA evidence? He may have left something behind, you know, in there."

Vicky ignored the fact of where he pointed, but reach under the hem of her skirt. When she extracted her hand, much to his blushing face, the only thing coating her finger was blood. "No semen, bastard must have wore a condom."

Timmy's eyes were glued to her fingers and the red that lightly coated them. His chest tightened and the throbbing in his head started, as it has before.

_"Blood, give us blood. Feed us."_ The voice came from within his head, practically hissing the words.

"No!" Timmy clasped his hands over his ear, dropping to the ground and rocking in his seat as he tried to force the voice to go away.

Vicky looked over at him and could already tell what was wrong. "It's the voices again, isn't it? When was the last time you took your medication?"

"Lunchtime at school." Timmy answered guiltily, knowing he's supposed to take it every six hours with his meal.

Vicky finally found the strength to sit up, be it with a groan as her muscles protested. With an amazing amount of determination she put her feet under her once again, swaying mildly as she reached her peak. "Whoa, Vicky sit down. Where do you think you're going?"

"To get your meds." She marched off to the kitchen, returning with a cup of water and two white pills from his prescription bottle.

_"No, don't take them, free us instead."_ The voice was getting angry, like it did every time it did when he realized he was past his scheduled dosage time. _"Free us and you can be rid of her for good!"_

Timmy took the pills and swallowed them as fast as he could, before the voices could tempt him into wrong doing.

It took ten minutes, for the medication to start working, the whole time, the monster in his head growing louder and angrier at him for doing as the world wanted him to do, rather that act free, as it put it.

As his head grew quiet, Timmy sighed in relief. Catching the attention of Vicky, who had once again sat on the couch and he now realized was holding him from behind to herself. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Timmy answer sheepishly. After all, she'd been through a greater ordeal tonight, and yet had to still take care of him once again.

"You know this happens every time you forget, why do you think your parents put me in charge of you ever day?" She finally released him from her grasp, which was despite her bruised and battered body, as strong as ever.

"I'm sorry Vicky." His head hung in shame upon realizing maybe he wasn't as ready to look after himself as he thought.

With a shake of her head, and another groan, Vicky stood again. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower and wash this filth off me, then grab some of your mothers clothes so I can at least look presentable when they get back from wherever they are tonight."

"No, if anything we should get you to the hospital." Timmy argued once again, surprising himself. Why did he care so much about her, why tonight?

"Just so I can be poked, prodded, and asked a half million questions that I have no answers to," she paused only to scoff and shake her head. "Yeah, no thanks."

"But-"

"Will you just let it die twerp! I don't wanna talk about it tonight, so this is what is going to happen, I'm gonna go upstairs, shower, and forget this night ever happened. As for you, you will go to you room, I don't care what you do, just leave me alone."

"Yes ma'am." He replied, defeated in any hope of argument otherwise.

An half hour later, Timmy sat in his bedroom, listening to the sound of the water stop from the next room. He sat there, debating if he should ignore her and call the police or something. Lost in his thoughts, he lost track of time as the possible scenarios of her beating him to a pulp played through his head.

All too soon, the door opened and an all too familiar red mop of hair stuck itself inside. "Hey twerp, it's 10:30 and your parents are home, and believe you to be asleep. Just do me the favor and pretend for now, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

Timmy nodded and rolled onto his side facing away from the door. His partners wouldn't be able to tell from this position. "Okay, night Vicky."

"Good night twerp." She spoke lightly again, almost like she cared about him. With that, the door closed and she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Telescope

Shadow's Son

Chapter 3: Telescope

The battle to report what happened to Vicky raged through Timmy's head for days. In the end, fear of the awaiting beating made him decide against making the call. Keeping it secret, held its own price, after all he was friend with Tootie now, and it was like she could tell he was hiding something.

Every day at school, she'd ask him what was wrong, and he kept playing it off. Telling her it was nothing, or his headache was bothering him again. He knew by the look she gave him after every excuse that she didn't believe him for a second. Still, after a week, she let it drop.

And so for a while everything returned to a normalish feel. Vicky was still hot tempered, and only for that same week, she couldn't run after him like she did before. It upset him a little, knowing he was being unfair, not enough to make him stop and let her thrash him. On the other hand, she also seemed to be holding back a bit, like after he helped her and kept her secret, that she couldn't bring herself to pummel him into the dirt like before. It was an uneasy truce.

Even tonight was like any other, except for it being a weekend so Vicky got the day off. Timmy stoop by his window hoping she was using this time to rest and recover.

Tonight's activity was spying on Trixie Tang. The way he managed this, was that from his window, and at a certain angle, he could see Trixie's bedroom through a telescope. Call him a creep, but his teenage hormones basically controlled everything he did.

He made another adjustment, and after ten grueling minutes, Trixie finally came into view.

She was stunning as ever, her black hair blowing in the breeze and the light coming from the room behind her cast a halo around her light purple nightdress like eternal northern lights. For a second he wished the wind would howl and lift her dress enough to see what color panties she had on tonight.

Through his scope he could see her leaning against the balcony. He'd give his left arm to serenade her one night, that is if the Tang manor wasn't surrounded by an eight foot tall fence, with Fluer-De-Lis leafs at the top. If he slipped he'd get skewered.

She looked up at the moon, which was full tonight, and sighed before heading inside and turning off the light. Timmy was about to turn away and call it a night himself when a shadow moved in his view.

It was tall, probably six feet, and covered head to toe in black. Timmy felt lucky he even caught it so far away and in the dark no less.

In horror, Timmy watch this figure start climbing the vines that lined the wall from the ground up past the balcony. He knew instantly this character was up to no good.

Timmy rushed to the phone and started dialing the memorized Tang number as he returned to the scope.

"Who is this? Do you have any idea how late it is? What do you want?" The man at the other end berated him with aggravated questions upon answering the phone.

"Mr. Tang, you don't know me, but my name is Timothy Turner, and I just saw a man sneak into you daughter's bedroom."

"What kind of joke are you playing at?" His temper was flaring judging by the rising in his tone of voice.

"It's no joke sir, I can see her balcony from my telescope, and I just saw a man, sneaking up there, please you have to hurry!"

"You've been spying on my daughter, I should have you thrown in jail!"

Timmy silently squirmed where he stood, wishing her father would just listen to him. "Please sir, I'll give you anything if you go make sure she's okay. Even my entire Crimson Chin comic book collection."

"Comics huh, Trixie does like comics," His voice was barely a whisper, like he was speaking to himself and not Timmy. "Alright fine, I'll check on her, and when there's nothing wrong, I'll find you and come to take your precious comics away first thing tomorrow morning."

The phone went dead, and Timmy glued his eye to the scope. As his anxiety built, the circle of vision began to shake. Twenty agonizing breaths later the light in Trixie's room turned on, but in that time the shadow had already darted over the balcony and disappeared into the night.

The light didn't turn off, in fact more around the house came on. The yard lit up and servants could be seen walking everywhere on the grounds.

Hours later all but one light went dark again. Trixie's light. And it remained the only other light visible. Timmy prayed for more, police, fire, ambulance, but was also glad none arrived. Still the light did not dimmed for the rest of the night. Finally, Timmy went to bed, knowing there was nothing more he could do, and if there was, he was far too tired now to be of any use.

The next day, seemed like any other. Trixie walked in, a little tired under her makeup, noticeable only to the trained eye, but otherwise fine.

It wasn't until lunch that things changed. He was sitting at the lunch table, surrounded by friends, when the most unexpected happened. Trixie approached his table and tapped his shoulder. "Timmy, can I talk to you for a minute, like alone."

Timmy looked at his friends, all had their mouth agape in shock, except Tootie, who was clenching her fists under the table. With effort he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Um, sure."

A few minutes later, they were behind the auditorium curtain, a common make-out area. For a second Timmy swore his prayers had been answered and he was finally going to kiss The Trixie Tang.

That was until she turned around and he could see the tears brimming in her eyes. "My father said you called our house last night."

He nervously scratched the back of his neck, and castes his eyes downward. "Yeah, I did, I'm sorry if I woke everyone up."

She moved closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, taking him by surprise. "Thank you. Thank you."

"For what?"

She stepped back so that he could look her in the face again to see now the tears no longer threatened, they were falling freely. "A man snuck into my bedroom last night. But you know that already. Anyways he held a knife to my throat and he...he...he raped me, and if not for you calling my house, he would have killed me."

Timmy froze in shock. Why hadn't the police been called, or an ambulance to take her to the hospital. So much more could have been done. Yet this man, this monster, got away. A thought occurred to Timmy at that point, what if the person that attacked Trixie and Vicky, where one and the same.

Timmy could feel his rage growing, and over head the old theater light flicker. Just when Timmy though he was about to lose his cool, Trixie reached in, and kissed him. Not on the cheek, or a quick peck, but full lip contact.

In an instant, his rage was squashed. Pleasure and joy filled his chest. He could only imagine the dumb dreamy look on his face when she pulled away. "Thank you again Timmy."

As she started to walk away, he reach out for her hand. "Wait, does this mean you'll date me?"

"Timmy, you're a nice guy, and you saved my life, but I don't think I'll be dating anyone for awhile. I need to heal, emotionally." She walked the few steps back and put a hand on his chest. "You can understand that, can't you?"

His hopes dashed, Timmy nodded in agreement. "Okay, maybe for now you could just wave back in the hall or something?"

"That's sounds fair. Thank you again Timmy." She started to walk away again and turned back as she reach the door leading out. "I'm sure it goes without saying, but please don't say anything to anyone. I don't want everyone knowing or treating me different, okay?"

"My lips are sealed." Timmy promised bring a smile back to her face. Moments later he was alone. A spark of anger flared as he kicked a nearby soda can. At that moment, the light over head grew extremely bright and the bulb popped drowning Timmy in darkness.

As he stood there fuming, his earlier thought returned, if this person that attacked Trixie and Vicky was indeed the same monster. Who would be his next victim?


	4. Chapter 4: Carnivore

Shadow's Son

Chapter 4: Carnivore

His brain hurt from thinking so hard. Trying to figure out who the rapist could be, and who was the next target. Cause it wasn't a question of if he would attack again, it was when.

_"His blood needs to be drain and his life extinguished._" The voice chewed at his ears again.

"Damn it." Timmy cursed himself. The headache wasn't from overthinking, it was because he was late to take his evening meds.

As he reached into his backpack for the bottle, the voice hissed at him again._ "Keep taking those blasted pills and you'll never be able to make this bastard bleed for what he's done!"_

"I'm not listening to you." Timmy popped the pills and swallowed them dry in the rush to make this demon in his head be quiet. Doing so caused a shiver to run down his spine.

_"We can help you catch him if you would just free us!"_ That was the last sentence it spoke before the pills kicked in and his head returned to a state of silence.

Now Timmy found himself curious. What could this inner demon mean that it could help him? How could a voice in his head be of any help?

There was no use thinking about it any more for that night. He had more pressing matters. Like possibly mentioning it to Vicky, who was just downstairs finishing dinner by the smell of it.

All in all, Timmy pushed away from his desk and decided it would be best to sleep on it. With no idea of who the perpetrator or next victim were, he was left powerless to do anything but scream like a lunatic. And that wouldn't do him any good.

But the thought never left him, even in his dreams, a faceless man attacked woman after woman. The only thing that made the nightmare stop was waking up for school.

He did decide on one thing by morning, he'd at least warn Tootie. He owed her that much. Problem was, every time he saw her, too many nosy ears were nearby.

It wasn't until the start of gym class that he managed to get her alone for a minute. "Tootie, I gotta talk to you."

"Are you finally gonna tell me what's been bothering you?" She asked with a monotone without even turning to look at him, like she had been angry all this time that he'd not told her sooner.

"Yes." Timmy spoke with enough urgency that she turned to face him. "But not here, in private."

There was only one private spot in the gymnasium, and that was under the bleachers next to the emergency exit. She grabbed his arm, sending shivers up his spine, and half dragged him there. Upon arrival, she released him and stood square to his face. "Now spill it!"

"Okay, don't overreact, but Vicky and Trixie were both raped last week."

"WH-" She started to scream until Timmy covered her mouth.

"I said don't overreact." She nodded under his hand, signaling the shock of the news had passed, and with a sigh he released her. "Now before you say anything, I don't know who did it, or I would have reported them already, but you're my friend and I felt like you at least deserved to know."

"I do, and it should have been sooner, you jerk." She pouted, but didn't storm off, which he expected her to do.

Timmy fidgeted as the guilt built inside him. "I know, and I'm sorry, but they both asked me not to say anything. And you can't either."

"Fine, so why are you telling me then?" She was still upset with him, but he knew that would die off soon. She never did stay mad at him long. Or at least as long as he'd actually given her a chance and became friend did he ever know her to stay mad long.

"Because I think whoever did it, plans to do it again."

"And you don't want me to become a victim too, right?" He nodded, lost for any other words. "What's the plan then?"

Timmy shook his head as a heavy sigh escaped his lips. "I don't know, keep an eye out for anything suspicious for now, and watch your back."

"Not a great plan, but if we can't go around warning people because we don't have victims to step forward, then there's not much else we can do, is there?"

"Afraid not." Timmy replied, and overhead the bell rang signaling class was over. As they split ways to change out of their gym clothes Timmy called out to her. "See you at lunch."

They spent the next few days going over what he knew so far, which wasn't much. Aside from his witnessing the man in black climbing the wall of Trixie's house, Timmy didn't have anything else to go on. And he wanted to ask Trixie a few questions, but since their talk earlier, she hadn't been in school.

It was all getting very frustrating, and Timmy's headaches grew more frequent throughout the week. He even considered talking to his doctor about upping the dose, but also though about quitting taking them after the last comment it had given him.

No, he pushed the thought from his head. The demon wanted him to hurt whoever this was, not just catch and bring them to justice.

Timmy made an honest effort to take his medication on time or early if he could over the next few days as he waited for Trixie to return to school. He wanted to be clear headed when he finally got the chance to talk to her again.

When she finally returned to school, she was too busy, mainly by being surrounded by her friends, for Timmy to get close.

In the end, sometime in the middle of lunch, she sought him out. "Hey Timmy, have you seen Veronica, she hasn't come to lunch yet."

Timmy shook his head. "Sorry I haven't seen her since gym. How about you Tootie?"

"She was still in the locker room when I left. I think she was the last one out."

_"All alone and ripe for the picking."_ The voice chuckled evilly to him before he could swallow his noon time dose.

Timmy's eyes grew wide as he locked his gaze with Tootie. From that one look, she understood what was in his head. "You don't think-"

Before she could finish, Timmy had bolted from his seat and ran down the hallway, his tray left behind and forgotten.

He tore through the hallways ignoring any teacher that told him to slow down, and cursing whoever's idea it was to put the gym on the opposite side of the school of the cafeteria.

Even at full speed, it still took Timmy five minutes to get across the school. The whole time, thoughts of Veronica uselessly screaming and begging for help while everyone else was too far away to hear her played though Timmy's head.

The gymnasium doors neared and Timmy prayed he was wrong. Without a second thought, he slammed against the doors, flinging them open, and much to his horror, discovered he was right.

There, in the center of the room, Veronica hung from the rafters. Despite how the rope got up that high, Veronica only hovered above the ground, just enough so that her hips would line up with his should he stand next to her. Ropes clung everywhere to her body, holding her arms back and legs apart. If it wasn't for the reason of why she was like that, Timmy might have found the sight of a girl his age half naked to be erotic.

However the sound of her whimpering, and sight of blood dripping from between her legs told the tale of what had happened here.

The sound of two girls gasping from behind him, told Timmy that both Tootie and Trixie had arrived to this horrible scene too. The two stood there for a second absorbing the scene as he had, but he quickly snapped them out of the gawking by giving them orders. "Help me find something to cut her down with."

"All I have is my house key." Tootie replied while retrieving it from her pocket.

"It'll have to do." Timmy followed suit by retrieving his key as well, shortly followed by Trixie.

The three of them went at it, desperately sawing at the nylon rope to free her. It worked, but progress was painfully slow. Their hands cramped, and being that the keys were so small in comparison, they dropped them several times each with the poor grip they allowed.

The strain on the rope grew as they managed to break some of the strands, and just as the last piece gave way, the bell rang.

They worked as fast as they could to untie the rest so that Veronica could move freely again. Thinking quickly, Timmy removed his shirt and covered her seconds before the doors opened again, this time revealing dozens of students heading to class.

Teachers arrived soon after and then everything became chaos. The school went on lockdown, not to mention Timmy, Tootie, and Trixie were all held for questioning.

Did they see what happened? How did they know to look for Veronica in the gymnasium? Did the girls catch Timmy in the act?

Timmy was furious, it took all he had not to shake with rage for them suspecting him, especially after he came to her rescue. At that moment Timmy found himself agreeing with his demon. Whoever did this has to pay.

With their questions answered, and Timmy cleared, they were released. Timmy was the last to be let go, and he found both girls waiting for him.

Upon seeing him Tootie rushed over and hugged him, sending a wave of energy through him. "I'm so glad they let you go."

"If they hadn't, I would have paid his bail." They both turned to Trixie, a little shocked. "Because he's a good man, and I know he didn't do anything."

"Well, thank you." He spoke to her, before turning back to the one just releasing him from her warm embrace. "To both of you."

Trixie had a ride from the station, and offered them one as well. The whole time Timmy's gaze was locked outside the windows as the two girls chatted. They hadn't talked much before, but with what was happening, they decided it best if they stuck together. Not like best friends or anything, but girls would have to start traveling in pairs at least.

The whole time Timmy was trying to figure out what connected these attacks. But they were all different. Vicky on the streets, beaten and taken by surprise and while weak. Trixie in her own home at knife point. And Veronica at school, tied up and left to be humiliated. What made each attack the same? What was the link? The most important question for Timmy, when would this devour of innocence, this carnivore of young woman, strike again?


	5. Chapter 5: Point of No Return

Shadow's Son

Chapter 5: Point Of No Return

It hadn't been long since Timmy had been released by the police and given a ride home by Trixie. His anger still burned from the events of the day. The worst part, he hadn't taken his noon time medication, so the voice in his head harassed him throughout the interrogation. Not to mention his bag was still back at the school in the lunch room last he saw of it.

There was a backup bottle in the kitchen, but once again Timmy found himself debating whether or not to stop taking it again.

_"Yes, flush the pills and be rid of them forever."_ Timmy was ready to punch the bathroom mirror in front of him and slit his wrist with one of the shards that it would create just to make the voice stop as it brought up the topic of its release again. _"Set us free and you'll have more power then you could ever dream of."_

"Shut up!" It listened despite Timmy still believing this was all in his head. "Okay here's the deal, whatever you are, you give me twenty-four hours of uninterrupted peace and quiet, and I'll consider not taking the pills and giving you a chance. Deal?"

There was silence for but a whisper, when the voice returned, it had a condition of its own. "_Very well, you shall have your silence for our freedom. But be warned, betray us and you shall suffer greatly."_

"I'll hold up my end." Timmy promised but got no reply, he looked at the nearest clock as he returned to his room and made note of the time. He still didn't believe that he was doing this, but a day of quiet would give him time to think.

And a day was all it took, for another girl from his school was found raped again. But matters were worst now, for she had been murdered in the park and couldn't give her story of what happened.

He knew the girl. Her name was Missy. She was a very sweet and pretty girl with blond hair and green eyes. They even enjoyed going to a movie every now and then. There hadn't been anything serious between them, but it could have become so. Now, she was dead. That road forever denied to Timmy.

Everyone seemed to sense how he was feeling too. At least on the surface. To everyone else he came off as if he was saddened by the news of Missy's death. It was no secret that they hung out. Chester and AJ tried cheering him up with jokes and offers of getting him something to take his mind off it, like a new comic or game.

That was until Tootie told them off. Once they left under gaze of her glare, Tootie softened as she reached out and put a hand on Timmy's shoulder. "Are you okay Timmy?"

He wasn't okay, but his mind was made up as soon as he heard the news. He would accept the voice's deal, set it free by any means so that he may have his revenge for the lost of his friend. If it meant it wanted him to drink this bastards blood like a vampire, he would visit his dentist Dr. Bender to get fangs for the moment.

As thoughts of what the voice wanted in return played in his head, Tootie tried again to get his attention. "Timmy, do you want to talk about it?"

"No, just leave me alone." He mumbled from the nook in his arm with his face down against the table.

"It might help."

Timmy snapped up and turned quick enough that it caused Tootie to jump. "I said leave me alone!"

"I was just trying to help you, Timmy. You didn't have to be mean about it." She started to turn when he noticed the saddened expression cross her face. "You haven't been mean to me like this since..."

The sentence hung uncomfortably in the air as he knew the answer. "Since the accident."

"Yeah." He could feel the weight of the words as she confirmed it. It was a day neither of them like to think about. It was then the risk of his decision hit him.

"Look, Tootie," He gently turned her around to see a single tear run down her cheek. Timmy reached up and ever so gently brushed it away with his thumb. "I'm sorry, okay? I just need some time to mourn. We all do."

"Okay." She nodded while replying.

"Hey," Timmy held up his right pinkie. "Besties?"

"Besties." She smiled and intertwined her finger with his. "I'll see you later then."

As he watched her leave the cafeteria, Timmy fell a twinge of doubt about what he was about to do. Still, he had to do something, if he could.

For the rest of the day, Timmy watched the clock as his time grew shorter. Minutes were left in there deal, and he couldn't believe it had followed through this entire time.

The last minute ticked over and as if on cue, the voice returned. "_Your time is up, we demand an answer."_

"You're in my head, you tell me." Timmy challenged the voice in response to it jumping right to what it wanted.

_"We cannot read every thought that goes through your mind, and your tone is not appreciated, however, we figured you'd agree." _The voice chuckled at the last bit.

"Let's just say I wanna put this bastard in his place, and that six feet under." Timmy's voice rose as his anger at the loss of one of his friends returned.

_"And you shall have the power to do so."_ A chill ran up Timmy's spine with the realization that he would personally kill this man when they met face to face.

"I have conditions though." Timmy spoke clearly to make sure it knew he was serious. "Whatever it is you want me to do, none of my friends get hurt, you understand me? Especially Tootie. I mean it, one hair on her head gets harmed and not only will I go back on the meds, but I'll swallow the whole bottle to get rid of you next time, got it?"

_"Very well. You have our word the girl shall not be harmed or the deal is broken. Now first things first, flush the pills, all of them._"

Timmy already knew this is one of the things the voice would want and had all his pill bottles beside him. He quickly headed to the bathroom and opened the capsules, ready to drop them. It was then a twinge of doubt hit him again. Was this the right thing to do?

_"What are you waiting for, flush the pills and our power will be yours."_ It hissed urgently, like it sensed his waining commitment.

For a second, Timmy himself didn't think he could do it. But then he remembered Vicky and Trixie's confessions, and the image of Veronica hanging half naked and bleeding from her legs for the world to see in the gymnasium came to him again. The topper was the thought of his dead friend Missy. If nothing else, he had to avenge her death.

With those thoughts in mind, he reached the point of no return. He tipped the bottle and in a matter of seconds they were gone. Except for one bottle he had hidden, hoping it wouldn't read his mind and know about it. "Now what?"

_"Patience young one. There are steps to be taken."_ Timmy's patience were already running thin for the day, and this voice was testing the last of what he had left. _"Next you must darken the room, no lights whatsoever."_

Timmy went about the room drawing curtains and shutting off the lights. As he threw the switch, the room was as if night. "Great, what do you want me to do now that I can't see?"

_"Allow us to help you with that._" A strange sensation pried at the back of Timmy's eyes, which he closed until it went away. When he reopened them, the room was as clear as day, only darker. _"Better?_"

He blinked a couple of times and looked around the room to make sure he wasn't imagining this. "Night vision, cool."

_"That is not all we can do."_ The voice chuckled from beside him causing Timmy to jump. When he looked to his left there was some kind of serpent or eel hovering there. It was black as night, with glowing red eyes, and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. And from what he could tell, it was coming out from somewhere in his back.

_"However, to grant you access to any more of our power, demands sacrifice._" Called a second of these creature from his right.

"What kind of sacrifice?" Timmy asked hoping it wouldn't ask for a virgin.

_"Blood and flesh, your hand for example." _It drooled as it spied upon Timmy's flesh._ "We can replace it once we are free."_

"I'm rather attached to every part of me, thank you." Timmy put both hands in his pockets much to its distaste.

_"Then how about if we devour a lower creature, your pets perhaps? Like that of your pathetic gold fish should be enough to free us."_ One of the tentacle snakes answered while it stretched over to the bowl and flashed its fangs.

Timmy looked at his bowl of three fish beside his bed. He'd had them for a few years now. He was actually surprised they lasted this long. And if it meant the power he needed to avenge his friend, what were three little fish?

Timmy walked over and picked up the bowl. "Sorry guys. Okay, take them."

The head that had been watching them plunged into the water and thrashed around repeatedly as it chased and consumed the fish. When it was done, Timmy could swear a glow of power ran down its form. _"Ah, fresh lifeblood. It's not much, but enough to return us to this realm."_

Timmy threw down the now empty bowl, which shattered upon impact. "Is that all you wanted? Will you help me catch this bastard now?"

_"Very well, you held up your end of the deal. We shall help you make this bastard bleed." _It snarled in hunger.

"Great, but before we get to that, I do have one question?" Timmy sat on the edge of his bed as to two creatures hovered on either side of him. "What are you and how did you get in my head?"


	6. Chapter 6: Dark On Me

Shadow's Son

Chapter 6: Dark on Me

A car with its four-way flashers going swerved almost dangerously as the young man driving it changed lanes for the countless time since it got on the highway. "Come on, come on, get out of the way!"

"Watch it asshole!" Another driver on the road yelled as the car zoomed passed him.

"Honey, don't you think you should slow down, just a little." A woman, and his wife for a matter of fact, called from the back seat, where she was debating on gripping her stomach or the seat.

"But snuggle butt, your water already broke nearly an hour ago, and it's a month early." He replied over yet another blaring horn.

"Yes, but if you don't slow down, I don't think any of us will make it there aliAHHH!" She screamed as there narrowly miss running into the back of a semi-truck.

Fear overtook her, and she resulted to remaining quiet, as to not distract him and making them a further risk on the road. Behind them, blue lights and sirens started going off as a police cruiser got on there tail.

The man driving refused to slow down or pull over, and the cruiser followed them all the way to the hospital where the car miraculously came to a safe stop.

The man rushed in before the officer could make it to the car door, but he quickly returned with hospital staff, who rushed the woman inside as the man was detained by the officer.

The nurses and doctors that came to her aid asked all the usual question. What was her name, was it her first time, when was she due? Her head was spinning by the time they got her to a delivery room.

For a second everything was calm, for she was safe and the staff had all under control as they assisted her in giving her first birth.

"Okay Tina, there's another contraction coming, I'm going to need you to push." The doctor called from between her legs.

"No, not without my husband." She tried to close her legs, but the stirrups the staff had put her feet against, held them fast.

Suddenly the doors burst open and a half crazed looking man came flying through them. A nurse stopped him before he made it more than three feet inside. "Who are you?"

"Truman Turner," He replied, clearly gasping for air. "That's my wife."

"Truman." She reached out for him. The staff quickly threw a hospital gown over his clothes before letting him over to her awaiting hand.

Another contraction hit and she screamed in pain while baring down on her abdomen. After ten minutes the doctor emerge to a point she could see his mask covered face. "You're doing great, the crown is visible, one more big push and we should have him."

"Almost there honey." Truman patted her hand, despite the pain of her crushing his with each contraction.

Suddenly the lights overhead turned off, as did all the monitors and other equipment around the room. There was a mad panic as they searched for flashlights and tried turning on backup batteries, all of which proved to be without power.

The doctor proceeded on with his instructions to Tina and the nurses. On baited breath, the child finally breached from her womb, silent and unmoving. A stillborn. The doctor rushed him away to the other side of the room, doing all they could to revive the child. Without any equipment to work with, the job proved difficult.

After thirty minutes of hard work, the doctor working on the child shook his head and removed his gloves. He looked up at the clock. "Time of death, 11:07pm."

"No doctor, please." Truman rushed over to him. "We've been trying for years for success, you can't stop now that we're so close, save our child. Please!"

The doctor lightly tugged the mans hands away from his shirt. "I'm sorry, we've been at it for over half an hour, there's nothing more we can do."

Truman dropped his arms by his side, defeat washing over him. Over on the bed, Tina started crying for she knew what this meant, they would never be able to have a child of there own.

The hospital staff departed from the room, leaving the unmoving child behind so they could mourn and come to grips with its death so soon.

Eventually, Tina rose from the bed to look upon their child. She stood there beside him, stroking his cheek while singing lullabies. Truman stood there, watching it until he could bare the sight no further. His feet carried him away, to the in-hospital chapel.

There was no one inside as he pushed the door open and entered the room. He walked to the end of the isle, where he collapsed to his knees before the cross. "Why? Why won't you let us have a child? That's all we want. Is that too much to ask?"

He didn't know how long he stayed there. Just enough to let the tears fall unnoticed by anyone else. When he felt he had the strength, he returned to his feet and left the chapel.

For a second he thought of returning to the room where his wife was, but couldn't bare to look upon the stillborn child again. Instead his feet carried him further away. Down several corridors, until he lost his way.

By the time he stopped, he was lost in a dark forgotten hallway. He was about to call out for help, when a voice called to him first. "Your sense of direction doesn't seem to be all you've lost today friend."

He looked around for the voice, but the darkness of the hallway prevented him from seeing who spoke. "Yes, it appears I'm lost, and yes, my son just passed before birth."

"I can help you with both problems that trouble you." A men stepped out of a shadow, cloaked in a battered dark trench coat. The man was old and his face littered with scars, as though he'd seen many battles during war.

"I doubt you can help with my son, but thank you." He replied as politely as possible.

"Oh but it's true. I possess powers you wouldn't dream of, and I'll help with your dilemma, for a price." A wicked smile grew upon his face, twisting the scars in an ugly formation.

"Sure sure, what do you want, my soul?" Truman joked with the strange man.

"Oh no, just a signature, and a promise." He started to chuckle but ended up coughing.

"What kind of promise?" He asked, slightly curious of this strange mans proposal.

The man drew a piece of paper from his pocket and unrolled it before him. "Take a drop of your sons blood, and place it upon this paper here, and the child will live."

"What do you want in return?" He asked after briefly looking over what looked like a blank piece of paper.

"You shall return here after your son wakes, and bury my body, for you see, I am not long for this world. By signing this contract, your son will gain my powers, and with it the life force to enter this world." He coughed violently from the dryness his speech left him with.

"This seems like a dumb idea. Sign a piece of paper with his blood and he's supposed to magically return to life, yeah right. And I believe in fairies." He started to walk away in the direction he came, until the man called out again.

"Strange yes, but your son is dead, what could it hurt? What is a single drop of blood from a dead child?"

Truman stood there debating the words. Finally, desperation won out over better judgment. He took the paper from the man. "One drop, and when nothing changes, I won't return."

"Oh, you'll be back." He chuckled again and stepped back until he vanished into the shadows from whence he came.

When he returned to the room where he'd left his wife, Truman saw the clock read mere minutes before midnight. Tina was in the hospital bed, sound asleep, which didn't surprise him after the long tiring day they had. He was ready to call it quits himself, but the conversation with the strange man nagged at him.

"What's one drop?" He asked himself as he looked upon the child.

He found himself looking around for something that would make a small cut to draw the drop of blood needed to prove this man wrong. Finally he ended up finding a single syringe in the used needle bucket.

Not the best, but it would do the job. Like the man said, he was already dead, what could it hurt? Truman took the needle and pricked the child's finger. Without a beating heart, he did not bleed. To coax the blood out, Truman lightly squeezed the finger. A bubble of blood appeared and he collected it with the tip of the needle. He barely touched it to the paper and the name they had chosen for their son appeared on it, _Timothy Tiberius Turner._ However there was more, what looked like an entire contract covered the paper now, written in red ink. Or was it blood? It was only there for a second, then it vanished in a burst of black flames.

At that exact same moment, the child before him started crying. His wails bounced off the walls, waking Tina, and drawing the attention of nearby hospital staff. Overhead the light flickered back on, and hospital equipment through out the building returned to life.

"It's a miracle!" Yell Tina, as she ran to comfort the child.

The rest of the night, the staff helped and instructed her how to care for the child. Due to his early entrance to the world, he had to spend time in an incubator so his lungs could develop further.

Unbeknownst to his wife, Truman snuck off to find the strange old man he'd encountered earlier. Eventually he found him, gasping for breath along what he believed to be the same dark corridor from before. "Thank you stranger, my son lives."

"You know not what you have done!" The old man screamed in anger.

"But you said-" Truman started only to be cut off by the old man.

He clawed at Truman's sleeves and pulled him down, aligning an ear with his mouth. "A curse you have placed upon the child, for the shadows will claim him as their own, and with him they shall bring about the end of the world."

The grip loosened as the old man collapsed to the floor, dead. Within seconds the man's body aged horribly, as though decades were flying by. When whatever was happening to him stopped, the old man looked like a dried out mummy.

Truman shook him, though he knew it to be useless, trying to get a response. He wanted to know just what this man meant. Wasn't it he who offered him the deal?

And though he was now confused as to what was happening, Truman now had to uphold his end, and see to the burial of this man's corpse.

Rather than do it himself, Truman tracked down a hospital staff member and notified them of the body. To avoid suspicion, he told them he found it while wondering the building. With the ugly matter taken care of, Truman returned to his wife and child.

Tina had her hand inside the incubator case, the child gripping one of her fingers. "I could lie awake just to watch you breathe."

She turned to smile at her husband as he stepped closer. "Um, honey, there's something I should tell you, but it might upset you."

"Nothing could ruin this moment right here." Her unending smile, beamed upon their child.

"Well you see, his coming back to us wasn't just a miracle. I made a deal with this strange old man, and just before he passed he gave me a warning." He nervously scratched the back of his neck as she looked up at him.

"What kind of deal and warning?" She asked, but before he could answer, a sharp pain shot through her hand. She pulled it away to notice teeth marks along her palm.

In horror, they both looked down at the newborn child within the plastic case, to see a pair of glowing red eyes staring back at them, an evil smile curled upon the child's face.


	7. Chapter 7: Rise and Fall

Shadow's Son

Chapter 7: Rise and Fall

The creatures hovered by his ears, whispering to Timmy how he became its new host. Like his father signing his name on the contract to breathe life back into him, then breaking his promise by later bringing him to an exorcists to try to banish it.

Ultimately, the medication was nothing more than palm leaves, grown with holy water, burned, and the purified ashes were pressed into pill form, and marked with a cross to suppress the demon and its power, or so the holy man claimed.

They revealed how everything he knew up to that point was a lie. That it was easier for his parents to convince him he was mentally unstable in order for him to take the medication by choice. His parents feared what Timmy would have done had he known what the voice in his head was before then.

The whole routine of Timmy going to his doctor every year to have the medication dosage upped was another ruse. It was really the holy man in disguise that Timmy had been talking to. Checking to see if the pills were still working.

Timmy finally had his answer for basically everything in his life. Especially why his parents ran off and left him with Vicky all the time. It was because they thought he was a monster. In a way, he guessed they were right, he had proven so once before.

_"Now young Timothy, you know how we can to be as one, it is now time to utilize our power and take your revenge."_ It purred as Timmy sat on the edge of his bed.

He looked at his clock, it was late. Too late to go out wandering the streets alone, even if he did somehow now possess supernatural powers. "Tonight we sleep, this has been a lot to absorb."

_"Don't you want to catch this bastard that's hurt your friends and make him bleed?" _The creature hissed almost hungrily.

"I do, but right now, I'm so drained I wouldn't last more than ten minutes out there." Timmy rubbed his eyes as sleep called for him. "We'll look for him tomorrow, maybe by then I'll have an idea where to start looking."

_"If you insist, then when you need us, just focus in your mind and we shall come forth to you."_ With that the two creatures slowly disappeared behind his back, in seconds it was like they were never there.

The next few nights, Timmy did indeed sneak out of the house and wander the neighborhood from the shadows for a few hours at a time. It proved easier with a change of clothes. He opted out of his pink shirt for solid black, from pants to a hat with an hidden pull-down mask. This way, he was less likely to be see by the people he was spying on as he tried to find the suspect.

For a second, Timmy thought about how he must look like a ninja or something in the getup he had on. Slinking from corner to corner.

The first night out, the creatures, who's names were Mosco and Nadwa, revealed to him that they were as ancient as time itself. They taught him how to harness their power, to take it as his own and control it. The first of which was the night-vision. It was by far his favorite power, especially when hunting at night. Stacking prey was nothing if you couldn't see them for even a moment. He would lose them too quickly if not for that ability.

His second power was two other tentacles. Not topped with heads, but clawed arms instead. An extension of himself he was to think of them. They became very useful for getting up on rooftops and making large distance jumps.

With time they said he would even be able to call forth the black flame from their realm. At first Timmy didn't know how useful that would be, until they reassured him that with it he could burn anything to ash. In other words, no evidence would be left behind for the police to find. The evil man would simply disappear, as far as the authorities were concerned.

Even with his new found powers, his search for the perpetrator wasn't going very well. All he had managed to do was stop some low end criminals, couple burglars and an assault in progress. The last one was a couple of punks beating a helpless homeless man. Other than that, he yielded little results. And his lack of sleep from the late nights were starting to take its toll on his body and mind.

"Hello, Earth to Timmy. Come in Timmy." It took him a couple seconds to blink out of the haze and realize Tootie was waving a hand in front of his face in the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry, what?" Timmy finally turned his attention to Tootie to see a concerned look upon her face.

She sighed be repeated her question to Timmy. "I asked you if we were still going to the library this weekend to study for Mr. Flanagan's history test on Monday?"

"Wait, there's a test on Monday?" This sudden news, though dismal to what he'd been worried about all week beforehand, managed to frighten Timmy, for as usual he wasn't prepared. Hence Tootie setting up a study session.

"There's a test every Monday, you know that." Suddenly her pout softened as she studied him.

"What?" Timmy looked around figuring maybe he had something on his shoulder, like white flakes or a demon.

"Timmy, you look tired." Tootie lightly turned his head to look at the dark rings under his eyes.

Timmy brushed her hand away. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." She forced him to look back at her and winced as if it pained her to see him in such poor conditions. "You look like you haven't slept since you heard about Missy. You really need to get some rest."

"Allow me to help you with that Turner." A large gray skinned bully known as Francis called from behind him, seconds before shoving Timmy face first into what was his lunch, meatloaf and mashed potatoes topped with gravy. "There a nice soft pillow, just for you."

Francis released his head seconds before walking away, laughing in content of his work. Tootie immediately grabbed a purple handkerchief from her purse and started wiping Timmy's face as soon as he sat upright again. "Someday someone really needs to teach him a lesson."

Timmy, still half covered in his meal, turned to look at Francis, who was now over by Trixie and Veronica. His hand landed on Veronica's leg and started to pull at her skirt, attempting to lift it. With one hand Veronica swatted at his, the other clutched onto Trixie, hanging on for dear life.

With a snap of her fingers, Trixie's hired bodyguards surrounded them. There were five in total, the one in front who was obviously the leader, was wearing a purple suit jacket. He was taller then Francis by at least a foot. He looked over his sunglasses and cracked his knuckles to demonstrate the bully was not welcome at their table.

Though Francis was tough, he knew when to back down from someone bigger than himself. He put his hands up and turned to leave. Few steps away he turned to blow Veronica a kiss. Her response was to hide closer to Trixie and shutter in fear.

"Yeah." Timmy stared at Francis as he finally left the girls alone, laughing as he walked. He's gaze followed his tormentor until he left the cafeteria all together.

_"Why not you?" _The voice of Mosco called out to him from within his head. After almost a week of listening to them every night, he was starting to tell them apart. _"No one else will see that he gets punished."_

_"Not the way he deserves to be anyways."_ Nadwa reinforced the statement. _"What's the worst he'll get? A slap on the wrist maybe?"_

"Someone." Timmy finished his seconds long pause as the thought of releasing his new found powers on Francis crossed his mind.

"There all clean." Tootie caught his attention as she pulled back her now dirty handkerchief to reveal Timmy now had a spotless faced once more. His eyes flashed to Tootie's as a blush creeped across her features.

"So uh, when were we meeting to study?" Timmy asked to break the sudden awkward silence.

"S-Sunday," Tootie turned away from him, the deep blush of her cheeks still present. "Because I know how you always procrastinate and wait for the last minute, so it's just easier then."

Timmy had to think for a second and remember it was Thursday. So he still had three days until there study session. It dawned on him that it seemed to be almost routine for them to end up meeting at the library to study. A nice quiet place away from distractions like tv. Not to mention he barely ever read a book because of his short attention span, so he was almost always guaranteed to focus on her and what she was saying.

Looking at her now, he wondered why wait? If they got their studying over, he would have the whole weekend to search the town for the culprit he'd been chasing. "You know, I kinda made plans for this weekend, can we do it tonight, or tomorrow?"

Tootie immediately jumped at the chance and agreed for a Friday night study. She wanted them to get all their notes for the week before they sat down.

However, Timmy never got his chance to gather his notes. As Timmy came downstairs to leave for school the next day, his parents, who were home for a brief moment, told him that instead of school, he was going over to stay the day with Vicky at her place. They didn't tell him more than that.

He was angry about being told to walk over, they could have at least dropped him off. It wasn't the first time he'd stayed over to be watched so he let himself in.

"Vicky, it's me." Timmy called out as he walked through the day. "My parents told me to come here."

"Yeah fine." She called from the couch. "Easier for me, just don't interrupt my shows."

He walked into the living room and noticed she was watching something to do about bikers. He lost interest in it fairly quickly. "Has Tootie left for school yet?"

"It's closed." Vicky replied without even looking away from the screen.

"Why?" Her focus remained on the television, she did manage to shrug in response to his question though. "I'm gonna go find her then."

"Okay." She waved her hand, shooing him away. "Interrupt my show again and I'll give you a swirly."

He doubted Vicky would hold up to her threat. Her focus was too strong on whatever was happening on screen.

He knew where Tootie's room was and made his way up the stairs. As he neared the door he heard crying. It was enough to draw concern. Timmy entered to find her laying on the bed, legs curled up, and her face buried in her arms on the bed. "Hey, you okay?"

"Timmy!" She shot up off the bed and over to him in record time. Her arms latched around him as she once again hid her face, only this time in his chest. "I'm so glad you're here."

"What happened?" His mind was reeling for an answer.

"He got Molly." Came her muffled answer.

It took a second for it to click in Timmy's head. Molly was Tootie's other best friend. It was hard to get close to Molly, but Tootie had managed to break through her shell and establish a friendship. He could only imagine how devastated she was about it. Maybe as bad as when he first heard about Missy.

Timmy wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer for comfort. "What happened?"

"He raped her, just like the other victims. Then he cut out her heart." Tootie shuddered as a violent sob rocked through her. "They found her behind the arcade."

Timmy had a location to start his search tonight. This bastard had harmed enough, he was determined to catch him.

He started to turn to leave until Tootie latched onto him with a surprising amount of strength. "Please don't leave me. I need you."

The internal battle of comforting her or getting vengeance was so strong within Timmy, it threatened to rip him in half. If it wasn't for the tears running down her cheeks, he would have chosen the latter.

Against his urge to leave, Timmy guided her back to the bed and laid down with her. He had no idea what to do. Emotional support wasn't something he knew, mainly because he never really got any himself at home. So he hoped just his presence would be enough.

Time ticked away at an unknown speed and quantity as he lay there gently rubbing her back, he couldn't tell if it had been five minutes or five hours before the next time Tootie spoke. "Timmy, can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"Tootie, you're like my best friend, of course you can." He answered without a moments hesitation.

She moved so quickly, he wasn't prepared. Within seconds Tootie had spun around and pressed her lips against his hard enough to knock him back on the bed. Moments later, she swung the rest of her body around, and climbed on top of him. The overwhelming feeling of her soft warm lips on his sent his head spinning.

His mind went blank, only a flicker of thought told him he should stop, but another part of his mind became aware of the fact his hand had landed on her hip. Tootie forged ahead, deepening the kiss, her hand guiding his down to her leg, then back north.

Her skin was so soft, especially when his hand traveled under cloth. When it stopped moving up, Timmy's hand flexed, emanating a squeak from Tootie. His brain nearly burnt out when he realized his hand was grabbing her ass. And that process became complete upon further discovering that there was no fabric under his fingers, which meant she wasn't wearing panties.

Hormones raged within him and blood started rushing to the wrong head for thinking. Tootie knew it was happening to him too because her hand found its target and began caressing him, making it worse for him to think.

With swift speed and movement, Tootie's hands undid the button and slid the zipper open allowing her better access to what lay hidden beneath.

Summoning all the restraint he had, Timmy pushed her back, breaking the kiss.

The look in her eyes said it all, she was emotionally hurt by his rejection. Tears welled up, and she looked like she was about to fall completely apart. "You don't want me?"

"Tootie, it's not that." For the first time, he was at a loss of words. He had to say it right or risk hurting his best friend. "Look I like you, really I do. You could even say I love you."

"Then why?!" She jumped in before he could finish. "What is it? Is it Trixie?"

"No, no, it's not her." And it was true, he hadn't thought of her intimately for a while. Before the whole mess started actually. It was more of habit the last time he spied upon her with his telescope than desire.

"Then what is it? You know I would do anything for you." Her hand once again placed itself upon the lump in his lap which lay only a single layer of fabric away from freedom. "Anything!"

"I know you would, Tootie look, it's not that I don't want you." He paused and this time she didn't interrupt him. "Right now, you're scared, aren't you?"

"Yes." She answered, falling into his chest. "I'm so scared."

"Then tell me," He lifted her chin back up. "What are you so scared of?"

"I don't want to die." She gasped back a sob. "And if something were to happen, I don't want whoever that creep out there is being my first."

"And I can't corrupt your purity like that, it's one of the things I like about you." He smiled at her, bringing forth her signature blush. "I'll tell you what though, when this guy is stopped, and no more attacks happen, we'll be each other's first. Maybe even our only."

"You mean it?" He nodded. "Pinkie swear!"

"You want me to pinkie swear to taking your virginity?" Timmy felt a chuckle building in his chest at the thought.

However Tootie looked dead serious when she replied. "Yes."

"Alright," He finally let the laugh out but took her offered finger. "I swear it Tootie."

"Good." She leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you Timmy, I always have."

"I love you too Tootie." Her smile practically gave off its own light upon hearing those words.

Feeling more at peace, she held Timmy and laid her head on his shoulder. He let her be for a while, simply holding her in return, happy to see she was feeling better. As they sat there, Timmy completely lost track of the time, and he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was keeping her safe and happy.

_"Hey, I'm gonna make some lunch, you two wanna take a study break and come eat or not?_" Vicky's voice called from the bottom of the stairs.

They both jumped at the sound of Vicky calling up to them, but Tootie managed to keep her voice straight when she replied. "We'll be right down."

"So uh, were you not wearing panties before I walked in or what?" Timmy asked before she could climb off his lap.

Tootie's face turned bright red but she kept eye contact with him. "I was, I just took them off when I kissed you."

"Damn." She finally disentangled herself from him and Timmy just about had a meltdown. "You left a wet spot on my pants."

Tootie, who was putting her undergarment back on, flinched and turned to see the indeed small spot of evidence left behind right above when he was still pitching a tent. "Oops, sorry. At least it's only on your underpants."

Timmy rolled his eyes at the two finished making themselves presentable.

Tootie was first out of the room and Timmy now found he couldn't help but stare at the ass he just had his hand on.

_"Admit it young Timothy, if the shoe was on the other foot you would have ravaged that girl."_ The voices called from his head once again, breaking his train of thought, which was in fact the feeling of her skin under his hand.

Hours later, after they finally managed to get Timmy to focus, which was hard considering images of her running around half naked kept flashing in his head, they managed to get there study session in and completed. He still wasn't confident but felt better about his chances during the next test.

Tootie bid him farwell from the front door and even snuck in another quick kiss before he left. And for the first time, Timmy returned her kiss. Tootie was officially on cloud nine.

"I saw that." Vicky called after Tootie as she once again climbed the stairs to her room.

"Yeah, so, what are you gonna do about it?" Tootie quipped back to her older sister.

"Eh, maybe rip his balls off and force feed them to him if he tries anything." Calmly replied while munching on some popcorn.

"Yeah right." Tootie finally turned away and walked back to her room.

Inside everything was the same as five minutes ago, even Timmy's scent still lingered in the air. However there was one thing different. Sitting on Tootie's vanity desk was an envelope on top of which was a large brilliantly white feather.

She picked up the envelope and drew out the contents inside. It was a single folded piece of paper, written on which was a simple message. _You have another mission. Report at the usual time and place._


End file.
